Hillojahti Akatsukissa
by K4637
Summary: Stoori Akatsukissa tapahtuneesta hillojahdista vuonna nakki ja pulla. Sisältää kiroilua, kuultuja sänkypuuhia ja mielestäni oivia sanamuotoja. Olkaa hyvät ja kärsikää kun luette tämän.


**Hillojahti Akatsukissa**

Itachi katsoi tyhjää hillopurkkia syvään. Itachi tuijotti sitä, kuin olisi aikonut tehdä sille jotain. Mutta ei hän tehnyt, vaan kääntyi, ja lähti kohti Deidaran huonetta, jossa tämän, Hidanin ja Sasorin laulu raikui korviahuumaavana.

"Deidara. Miksi olet syönyt kaiken hillon, TAAS?" Itachi kysyi Deidaralta, joka lauloi karaokea. Deidara hypähti ilmaan, ja vingahti. Kohta hän kuitenkin laittoi kulmansa kurttuun.

"En minä sitä ole syönyt. Minä toin juuri eilen uuden purkin. En se minä ole voinut olla", Deidara sanoi ankarasti tuumien. Sasori katsoi Itachia, kunnes Itachi alkoi painostaa Hidania, ja Sasori kääntyi takaisin laulamaan Deidaran kanssa. Itachi mulkoili Hidania.

"En mä mitään helvetin hilloa oo syöny! Jashin-sama kieltää vitun hillot ja semmoset! Mikset sä tolta saatanan puunukelta yritä saada sitä paskan tunnustusta?" Hidan ärjyi niin, että Itachin kampaus meni pilalle. Tämän korjaillessa sitä, hän paljasti viileästi Hidanille suuren salaisuuden:

"Sasori ei syö." Deidara nyökkäsi, ja katseli himoiten lantiota, joka vilkkui Sasorin paidan alta tämän laulaessa neutraalilla ilmeellä. Hidan tuhahti, ja Itachi kuuli hennon 'mother-fuckerin' lipsahtavan Hidanin suusta. Itachi jätti Deidaran räjäyttelemään Hidania palasiksi, ja suuntasi Painin huoneelle. Sieltä kuului epäilyttävää voihketta, murinaa ja lötsähdyksiä. Itachi päätti, että olisi turvallisempaa jättää kysymys hillosta myöhemmäksi, ja jätti Painin huhkimaan Konaninsa kanssa.

Seuraavana oli Kakuzun huone, ja avatessaan oven hän näki rahavuoria ympäri huonetta ja Kakuzun siellä keskellä istuskelemassa, ja ihailemassa rahojaan.

"Oletko myynyt meidän hillon?" Itachi kysyi Kakuzulta. Kakuzu katsoi Itachia, ja tuhahti:

"En ehtinyt. Joku oli jo tyhjentänyt purkin ennen kuin ehdin siihen edes koskea. Onko hillopurkeissa pantti?" Kakuzu vastasi, ja mietti kaikkia tavaroita joissa voisi olla pantti. Itachi oli jo lähtenyt huoneesta heti kun oli huomannut negatiivisen vastauksen Kakuzun kasvoilta.

Itachi oli päässyt Kisamen huoneelle, ja koputti, että Kisame saisi Itachin kuvat piiloon joita Kisame luuli salaisiksi. Itachi astui sisään, vasta kun Kisame oli pyytänyt tätä astumaan peremmälle. Itachi katsoi Kisamen suuta tarkaan sillä tiesi, että siitä näkyisi hillotahrat, jos Kisame olisi syyllistynyt hillon syöntiin. Kisame punastui/liilaantui tuijotuksesta. Ei kai Itachi vain pitänyt hänestä, niin kuin hän piti Itachista, Kisame mietti. Itachi huokaisi, kun huomasi, että hillotahroja ei ollut. Kisame jäi ajatuksineen huoneeseensa, ja haaveili Itachista pervoja juttuja.(Jätämme tällä kertaa valitettavasti yksityiskohdat vähemmälle.)

Jäljellä oli vielä Zetsu ja Tobi. Kumpikin yhtä todennäköisiä syyllisiä. Itachi meni Zetsun ruukun luo, ja koputti kasvin lehtiä. Ne avautuivat hitaasti, ja Zetsu katsoi kysyvänä Itachia. Itachi esitti asiansa suoraan:

"Söitkö meidän hillon?" Zetsu katsoi silmät ymmyrkäisinä Itachia.

"Oliko meillä hilloa? Miksei kukaan sanonut mitään?" Itachi kääntyi lähteäkseen.

"Jos meillä olisi ollut hilloa, ja minä olisin syönyt sen, olisin syönyt samalla koko purkin!" Zetsu huusi Itachin perään. Totta, Itachi ajatteli. Zetsu olisi hotkaissut purkin jälkiä jättämättä, ja ainoa mahdollien on enää Tobi.

Tobi avasi oven samalla kun sanoi:

"Tobi on hyvä poika!" Itachi huokaisi.

"Kyllä. Tobi on hyvä poika", Itachi sanoi, ja lähti. Ei Tobi ollut sitä syönyt. Hölmö Tobi ei olisi ottanut naamariaan pois, ja tökkinyt lusikkaa naamariin, kunnes joku olisi huomannut asian.

Kahden tunnin päästä Pain tuli hikisenä ulos huoneestaan, ja katsoi ihmeissään Itachia joka istui seinän vieressä polvet rintaa vasten. Itachi oli niin väsynyt, ettei jaksanut enää nousta, vaan kysyi istualtaan Painilta:

"Söitkö hillon?" Pain pudisti päätään, ja sanoi, että Konan ja hän olivat dieetillä. Konanin ajatus. Tietysti.

Itachi kieri omaan huoneeseensa, ja kapusi sänkyyn. Hän mietti hetken hillomysteeriä, mutta nukahti pian.

Itachi heräsi ääniin, ja avasi silmänsä. Hän oli keittiössä, ja majoneesipurkki kädessään. Kansi oli pudonnut, ja päästänyt äänen, joka oli herättänyt hänet. Itachi tunsi kätensä olevan tahmea, ja huomasi kätensä ja suunsa olevan täysin majoneesissa. Silloin hän älysi. Hillovaras oli hän! Hän oli unissaankävellyt jääkaapille, ja syönyt viimeyönä hillon, ja ilman kannen putoamista majoneesinkin! Itachi otti hiljaisena kannen käteensä, ja laittoi sen purkin päälle takasin paikoilleen. Sen jälkeen hän hipsi hiljaa kylpyhuoneeseen pesi naamansa ja kätensä, ja sitten meni omaan huoneeseensa, ja lukitsi oven. Tästä lähtien hän pitäisi ovensa lukittuna, ja majoneesit eikä hillot enää katoilisi mystisesti. Aamulla Itachi lahjoi Tobin tunnustamaan, että oli syönyt hillon, ja Tobihan tunnusti:

"Tobi on hyvä poika, ja Tobi tunnustaa syöneensä hillon. Nyt Itachi-setä antaa Tobille namuja, kun kukaan ei tiedä, että Itachi-setä söi hillon ja puolet majoneesista. Tobi on hyvä poika!"

Kaikki olivat hiljaisia, ja Itachi oli punainen naamaltaan. Kisame kaivoi kameransa esiin, ja otti Itachista kuvan, Hidan meni rukoilemaan Tobille hyvää elämää Jashin-samalta, Kakuzu meni laskemaan rahojaan, Pain ja Konan menivät naimaan. Tobi alkoi syömään karkkeja, jotka Itachi oli vastahakoisesti antanut, Deidara ja Sasori menivät syömään uuteen ravintolaan (Siis Sasori katselee, kun Deidara mässyttää kasakaupalla ruokaa), Zetsu meni nokosille ruukkuunsa, Kisame jäi lohduttamaan Itachia, ja Akatsukissa oli kaikki taas hyvin!

Tai ainakin kunnes Itachi murtautuu ulos huoneestaan uudelle hillonvarastusretkelleen.

AN: ... se oli sitten siinä. tämä on jo ollut esillä narskalassa ja nyt se on sitten täällä. ensimmäinen ficci ikinä. hui kamala kun on outo olo. tämän on tarkoitus olla lyhyt ja hauska. sellainen hyvä iltasatu. risut, ruusut, kumarran.


End file.
